Purveyor of Poisons
by I.C. Fire
Summary: When Severus Snape goes to The Three Broomsticks with the rest of the staff after the fourth year, he encounters a new type of poison; one far more deadly than any liquid he has ever encountered, but then, what kind of poison wears turquoise high heels?
1. Crepusculum

**__**

Disclaimer: This story has been written using JK Rowling's Harry Potter universe and nothing I made up. I feel so sad, anyway I don't own the characters and I am not going to try to claim them no point. Plus if there is anything else I nicked, my apologies consider everything disclaimed.

****

Author's Note: Yes another story, sad aren't I, someone shoot me quick before I write another, yes I think I need shooting now. 'MEDIC!' as one of my friends likes to scream. Anyway, this story is going to turn into a rather odd romance I think. You should be proud of me, I'm going to try to use all cannon characters. WOH! I hear you cry. Yes I was surprised too, but as usual Snape is the star cause I can't seem to stop writing about him. Anyway this is a Snape and... Rosmerta fic... or will be... I think. Don't ask me why but that bar maid knows a lot more about stuff than she should. 

__

Can I entice you to read... 

The Purveyor of Poisons

Crepusculum

__

I look in the mirror and what do I see, many things but mostly me. *

"Don't you do anything but sit in these dungeons like you can't wait for the night to come and remove the sunlight from the equation?" McGonagall asked as she tried to round up the staff to take the trip to Hogsmeade most weren't hard to convince, none required coercing. The thought to washing away their memories of a horrible years worth of teaching at the final day of term wasn't difficult to persuade of most, well almost all. Severus Snape, now there was a difficult character. He didn't want to know - _ever._

"Just because the rest of you feel the need to drown your sorrows in the bottom of a tankard, doesn't mean I wish to do the same!" He snapped continuing to sink lower and lower into his chair until his shoulders were level with the arms of it. The folds of his majestic black robes giving him an almost king like posture, anyone would think him capable of likeness with Henry II; _'Who will rid me of this turbulent priest!'_

"Oh grow up Snape, no one wants to see you sitting down here wallowing in self-pity - _again!" _She said shortly leaning an arm on the doorway, getting the feeling she'd be standing there waiting for a while before he even began to give her a straight answer.

"Who said anything about wallowing? And who watches me _that_ meticulously? All I want to do is have some peace and quiet, the year has been a long one and I don't think you need telling what is going on Minerva." He arced a dark eyebrow narrowing his hollow black eyes meeting hers before she looked away knowing full well that he had a harder task for the future than she could even begin to comprehend, he risked so much, asked so little. Perhaps peace and quiet wasn't too much to ask though she did wish her colleague would try to have a little more fun. But then again a debt to society, to Dumbledore was something he owed, and Severus, being Severus, would pay the price for the Headmaster's trust with his life if he had to. 

"Then what did you plan to do? Dance the fandango?" She retorted sarcastically hoping that sinicism may cause him to break an old habit and stop him growing so long in the tooth.

"Well, actually," he grinned maliciously before returning to his normal lazy state of facial expression. "I, Minerva plan to do what I normally do. Reflect upon what has happened this year and beg that next year certain students don't manage to find my classroom." He wasn't joking, she could tell by the determined look in his eyes that washed over the rest of his face like a storm rising.

"Do your prayers ever get answered?" She said coolly, all he could feel was sadness for a past lost and a future wasted because of everything he had to do to be believed again... to be trusted by the wrong people in order to gain that of the right.

"Of course they don't, I believe that is why I still have a job here. Wouldn't that make a lot of sense Minerva?" She looked at him in a strange manner, his behaviour was twisted and contorting itself with every passing phrase, she wasn't even sure of his mood anymore.

"So I can't get you to come and join us then?" She muttered sadly trying to get him to join them one last time. _What's the point?_

"For the last time, I don't want to join you in your crazed drinking binge you silly old witch!" He snapped shortly not thinking about what he was saying.

"It's only a bit of fun, not a binge you cantankerous old bat!" She snapped slamming the door to his office. _Perhaps that was a little too much, _he mused... _well she went... maybe not._

Severus Snape got out of the chair behind his desk his robes falling neatly round his feet in a gentle rustle as he began to stalk towards the cabinet leaning forwards from the cold stone walls like it too no longer wanted to be there. _Was it really that bad? Perhaps it was, but then anything is debatable, _he thought as he opened the silver handled door to the cupboard and looked in on the various potions he had created, some for good... others for bad but all made for a purpose darker than any thought possible.

Veritaserum... now there was a potion designed for something so devious he couldn't even begin to contemplate it. _Stages for the depressed, what side am I really on?_ _Perhaps I'll try... couldn't hurt... wouldn't cost much... just your soul... Only the soul_. He thought to himself looking at the intricately carved stopper. _What can be taken if it's already lost? _He placed a slender finger over the stopper pulling the small bottle from the cupboard like a giant plucking a small child from its bed.

__

From here to the bottom of a brandy glass, he thought absently pouring the Veritaserum into a large glass and running his finger round the top of it making it sing... _should I, shouldn't I...? The choices we make... one thing leads to another. Perhaps I should give in to temptation just once... could fun be all that bad? You have been there once Severus, _part of him said. _When you were young and not so foolish. Foolish is as foolish does... No man is an island._

He considered this... it was true, no man was an island, though existence alone was far easier than trying to be one with another. Being only half of a whole was one thing... thinking someone could fill the rather large bitter hole in his heart was another.

"Bah!" He snapped pouring the transparent liquid to the floor dropping the glass, causing it to smash into many shards upon the ground, he looked at it calmly and lowered him gaze lazily. "What a mess..." he muttered shortly, getting out of his seat and marching out of his office being sure to grab his cloak on the way out and with a swish of black cloth closed the door and descended upon the corridor out of the dungeons, like a shadow dissolving into the night.

::~::~::~::

"Do you think that man will ever get a life!" McGonagall said shortly as she took a seat in The Three Broomsticks next to Professor Flitwick. "Honestly the nerve of that man!" She continued hotly, "I've never been so readily insulted!"

"Do not forget Minerva that Severus has a difficult task ahead... not many people are prepared to do that, at the risk to their own person. Perhaps he's better off where he is," Dumbledore said looking sadly over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well..." an awkward pause sat over the rest of the staff as the all seemed to drift into some kind of quiet reflection. "How about a drink?" McGonagall said finally not wanting the pause to remain.

"Good idea!" Boomed Hagrid who had already had one but was ready for another. "Rosmerta!" He called as a witch with sparkling turquoise high heals and soft velvet robes of deep purple with a few sequins around the hem.

"What can I do for you all?" She smiled genially, as a note pad appeared in her hand, dealing with the drink requests of the entire faculty bar one was going to be quite a task. _Well not really..._

"It's quite strange to see us celebrating the end of another year yet what is happening on the horizon? Yes, there was a job well done, but I don't see where the need for all this is. Voldemort has risen again, surely there is something more to fear not to be thankful for." Professor Sinistra said thoughtfully as the rest of the staff hurled orders at the good tempered bar maid.

"If we spent forever worrying about it no matter how important or undismisable it is, we should at least grant ourselves the chance to have a little bit of fun. Or at least the chance to try to sweep it under the carpet just once before the problem becomes so severe we'll not have chance to relax for only a second. I think we should take the opportunity to enjoy ourselves while we still can," Professor Sprout said before calling to Madam Rosmerta for a Butterbeer... _well no one could call her an alcoholic._

There was a stiff breeze around the table as the door opened in The Three Broomstick... the summer rain resounded about the room as a silence fell causing everyone to look at the door. Standing hunched up in the doorway, cloak shielding itself was a tall figure dressed in black. Some rain drops were resting on the cloth that had yet to penetrate the fabric, as a flurry of cloth was allowed to hang to the floor, leaving the figure of a tall aristocratic man standing proud, haloed by the door frame.

Severus looked from one side of the room to the next, everyone seemed shocked to see him there. He swept some of the raindrops from his shoulders with the index and middle finger of his right hand and looked back at the staff. McGonagall looked especially surprised and annoyed to see him, but he had been rude to her. Something he had no intension of apologising for, _it was more than his jobs worth._

"You decided to join us then Severus?" Dumbledore said brightly using his wand to cause another chair to join their table, for some reason though Severus didn't look at the older wizard, his eyes were drawn to the smiling waitress whose long curly chocolate brown hair and charming brown eyes were enough to bring rays of sunshine to anyone's day... _stop looking at her, fool! _He snapped at himself before looking back at Dumbledore and joining his colleagues at the table.

"What's your poison Professor?" Madam Rosmerta asked in a cheery voice after having got round the rest of the staff with relative ease, Severus however seemed to create an uneasy atmosphere amongst the other men and women. There was another cutting silence.

"Arsenic, but I don't believe you'd be liable to serve it," he said coldly, she gave an uncomfortable cough. " So I'll be quite happy to settle for an Idilisk Screw," he muttered, Dumbledore looked at Rosmerta calmly who was writing it down and looking back at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Now who's the raging alcoholic?" McGonagall said shortly. Snape short her a blazing glance.

"Well I'll be right back," Rosmerta smiled with a hint of reserve in her eyes.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said watching as Snape took his seat and watch the other members of staff like a bear with a sore head as they tried to enjoy themselves, he could have sworn McGonagall was looking at him and thinking, _'kill joy!' _

"So what finally got you to come here?" Sprout asked a quirky smile on her rosy red cheeks.

"I decided that I should get out once in a while... might start to rot if I stay there," he said running his fingers through his greasy hair as he dropped his cloak to the seat.

"Bit late for that," McGonagall muttered shortly, Severus ignored her. There was a second uneasy pause before Sinistra broke it with a little shrill laugh when she watched Snape's expression, the rest of the staff then began to talk amongst themselves while Madam Rosmerta sorted the drinks.

It was quite easy to remember what they had ordered, she didn't even know why she had bothered to write it down it wasn't like she couldn't remember, she could remember a lot of things; like Professor McGonagall liked her drink straight no messing, Professor Flitwick always had the same thing no matter what... Professor Snape would always take the drink in the strongest way possible in the hope that he'd give himself some form of hang over from hell as a punishment which she was always able to deliver... none of the other staff knew this though. It was often on a school night, she knew she shouldn't indulge him but... it was interesting enough to watch.

It was an interesting profession, being in a pub amidst drunken people, you become prior to more information that perhaps you should do, it made her the most knowledgeable witch in Hogsmeade of matters of the secretive sort. The kind of person that was always trusted and no one ever suspected. Not that she had anything to hide.

She looked along the back of the counter at all of the spirits before making a glass fly under all of them as each released a shot of the liquid. It didn't mould into the next but floated leaving each individual liquid clearly visible. _That will kick as it goes down, _she thought a smile curling on her lips as she looked towards the hook nosed teacher. 

When she was finished preparing the rest of the drinks she headed over to the table with two trays full of drinks, this was where good balance came into play as she weaved through all the other tables of drunken wizards trying slap her backside as she walked by.

"Your drinks Professors," she smiled handing the drinks out amongst the teachers, who appeared to be relaxing for once.

"Thank you Rosmerta," Dumbledore smiled a twinkle in is sapphire eyes.

"That's quite all right, Professor," she smiled again. She was a very strange witch her face had a Mediterranean look to it though she was most certainly English, she was graced with the look of an Italian and a crystal clear English accent like she didn't have a region, unlike Hagrid who you could always tell was from Somerset. His voice had the kind of tone that was nice, but always made you think he sat in a field all day chewing a piece of corn, if he had been a Muggle he would most certainly have been a Farmer; _'Ge' off my tra'er!'_

Severus took his drink from her looking into her deep brown eyes again thinking that she was hiding something. It wasn't clear what, though perhaps it was just what she was thinking, he didn't know what it was, it wasn't like he could read minds. He just liked to give the impression he did.

"Enjoy your drink Professor," she smirked giving him a wink. He looked around the table at the rest of the staff, some of whom were grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes and downed the drink in one trying not to concentrate of the taste as the liquid ripped its way down his throat causing him to cough though the after shock.

"Well that certainly did have a bite to it," he wheezed as he began to regain feeling down his oesophagus.

"We aim to squeeze," she said as she walked away, the rest of the staff burst into laughter while he continued to clear his throat. _The six p's Severus, remember them well, prior planning prevents piss poor performance._

::~::

People are strange, when you're a stranger. Faces look ugly, when you're alone. Women seem wicked, when you're unwanted. Streets are up even, when you're down.

('People are Strange,' by The Doors.)

::~::~::

* _Okay I can't remember where I heard that but if I borrowed it from something consider it disclaimed._

****

Author's Note: Okay I don't know why I started this, it seemed like a good idea at the time, to be honest, I was in a strange mood, aren't I always. Anyway yeah! Puppygirl suggested the pairing Snape/ Rosmerta, and I thought it seemed like a strange plan but yeah, one I felt like writing. I should be doing some work at the minute only I can't be arsed, so hey I'm not going to, and I failed a test I took today I just know it. URGH! Anyway I shall go now.

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	2. Media Nox

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me I haven't the time... or money... please don't forget that. Anyway anything I have pinched I don't own, clearly so consider all disclaimed.

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Chapter two is finished and I don't know when I will again have access to the net so please, please review and tell me what you think... Shall I continue? 

__

I leave it to you to decide...

Media Nox

Among happy, drunken, smiling, teachers sat a very sullen one. 

__

Why are they all so happy? Ode to the euphoric affects of alcohol. Thank God they weren't dancing on the tables yet, that could be really embarrassing think about it like that Severus, sure you seem boring but better to be boring than look a fool.

"Hey Snape!" Sinistra called her long blonde hair fallen out of its normal tight bun, "let your hair down for once!" She cried as the music in The Three Broomsticks changed and Hagrid staggered by dragging her off to dance again. Severus was sure she would regret that in the morning when she discovered her bruised feet under her pointy shoes. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be as clumsy as Hagrid was being...

Severus shook his head and remained in his seat. As the rest of the staff went off to make utter fools of themselves, there were two people however Severus couldn't see at all..._ where were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall? Well there was one thing he could use to his advantage... _he chuckled silently to himself before calling to the barmaid for a second drink.

"Same again?" She asked walking up to wearing her salesman smile.

"Very well," he hummed watching her closely as she walked off; she appeared to be listening in on everything around her. While pouring his drink he noticed she seemed to be straining to hear what everyone was saying but so that it wasn't obvious. She would walk along the bar looking busy while watching the drink like it was the most interesting thing on the planet, but it seemed to Severus that she was listening to whomever was nearest, and who ever wanted least to be heard. _ Nosey woman, _he snorted.

There was one thing however that stood out about the people she was listening to. The two so eager not to be over head were Death Eaters, he knew them well. Lucius Malfoy and Isaac Nott, a formidable pair, one you wouldn't want to cross in a dark alley. Add to that duo Severus Snape and you have a very deadly trio, back in the days when Voldemort was most active and Severus discovered his IQ dropping about fifty points with his stupidity to believe in purity of blood. It didn't matter so much that you should be driven to kill. 

Severus watched Madam Rosmerta with great interest, she appeared unaware of what she was listening in on and he could see that he wasn't the only one picking up on the extra interest that they had received.

"Are you going to take any longer!" Severus snapped narrowing his eyes as he glared at her to get her away from them.

"Be right over Professor," she said calmly though her heart had jumped in her chest, she hadn't expected to be snapped at so rudely.

"You said that about five minutes ago," he growled. Lucius turned around and looked at him, he flicked his hollow black eyes at the man with icy grey ones. Snape brushed his right hand over his left forearm and looked back more closely at Lucius. Lucius turned away and continued to converse with Nott.

"Your drink Professor," Madam Rosmerta said shortly, slamming the drink on the table in an annoyed fashion, he grabbed her wrist before she could retract it pulling her face down to his level.

"Watch what you listen to, it may get you into more trouble than you realise," he hissed.

"Is that a threat?" She said snatching her wrist back to her body.

"Just a warning," he hummed knocking back his drink going into a second coughing fit.

"I don't need your warnings!" She muttered hotly as she walked gracefully back to the bar, a second man went to slap her backside as she passed but she turned and looked at him warningly. Severus was sure there was more to this woman than meets the eye.

It didn't appear that his warning had gone in because as soon as she got back to the bar she resumed her position. _Was she stupid? _He shook his head as the numb feeling down his throat began to subside. Lucius though, seemed to have lost interest in Madam Rosmerta, and was deep in conversation with Nott who was slouched over the bar like he didn't have a backbone.

This got Severus thinking..._ he was after all a spy, what does a spy need more than anything? Someone to do the dirty work for him, or someone who would be able to give him information from different places. What a good spy needs is a spy of his own. _He sat deep in thought... _what would he need to do to get her to listen. He could just pump her for information; no, pumping wasn't his style. How would he able to get her to agree to tell him things she just happens to hear?_

"Madam Rosmerta," he called to her in a more amiable tone, she narrowed her eyes and walked over to him again.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to smile but losing her patients with him just frowned at him.

"Could I have a word outside please?" He asked getting out of his seat.

"If it's another of your little warnings then I'm not interested..." she started.

"Oh no, not that. Please," he showed a hand to the door, she turned and looked to the young man who was helping her behind the bar.

"Very well," she said coldly, "this better be good."

He followed her out of the warmth of the pub to a temperature he was more used to. She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," she said shortly wrapping her arms around herself to show how much she didn't appreciate the cold; she leaned against the wall behind her as he stepped a little closer to her. He had the appearance of a shadow in the darkness, but the moonlight reflected off the sequins on the hem of her robes complimenting her, as the silver light began to reflect back at him from her eyes.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush; you are in the business of information, are you not?" He said coolly trying to concentrate on the back wall rather than look her in the eye.

"I run a pub Severus, I tend drinks, not offices," she said coldly. She looked down at the floor tapping her feet in a bored fashion.

"All I am saying is that you become privy to a lot of information, and I myself, need such information... you were listening to Malfoy and Nott in there, I noticed you doing it, your very good." He looked her in the eye for once to judge her reaction, to see if she was going to lie about being nosey or whether she was genuine about her not knowing anything. Of course she was going to tell him she wasn't listening to them, but if she had been...

"What are you suggesting?" She said shortly.

"Well... would you be interested in telling me anything that should pass you by that may interest a man like myself," she looked offended.

"Break bar fly to Butterbeer confidentiality?" She sounded shocked beyond words; Snape couldn't help but allow a genuine laugh to escape him, strange but rather amusing terminology.

"Now, now Rosmerta, just a few bits of information, nothing trivial, things that would be of use to say, Professor Dumbledore, or the Minister for Magic. I'm not interested in who is sleeping with who, who has cheated on who, and such. All I want know is well... the two you were listening in on earlier. Do you know what they were talking about?" She looked offended and shocked again... _she's_ _lying. _"Come now, I know you were listening to them even if they didn't."

"I... I was mixing a drink, not listening," she blurt out.

"Yes my dear, and I'm the Pope," he said sarcastically as the door to the pub began to open. He pushed her closer to the wall and lowered his mouth to her ear level. It was Malfoy and Nott, he was supposed to be one of them... _if they caught him, if they found out why he was questioning her? Erm... do something to distract them, what wouldn't interest them? You do this you endanger her too. Is it worth the risk? That or face Voldemort's questions..._

"Remember what transpired here Nott, placing that plan into fruition will be important, don't forget where you need to be!" Lucius shouted as the two of them went different way, the stooped figure of Nott was watching Snape and Madam Rosmerta very carefully. Severus could almost feel his back burning from where Notts shadowy eyes were watching him like a hawk.

"Forgive me," Severus said quickly before he kissed her to make the scene look less conspicuous. Madam Rosmerta remained frozen against the wall as Snape's hands began to wander over her robes. Nott's attention was then drawn away as the cliffs drew nearer and then he disappeared out of sight. When he was sure the pair of them were gone he stepped back ready for the forceful slap he received on his left cheek.

"How dare you!" She spat.

"I am very sorry, however you must understand those men are not the sort you want to draw the suspicion of, it would be in your best interest to either stop listening to men like that or to help me." She stood wiping her lips and brushing her robes off. "Oh grow up Rosmerta, anyone would think I tried to rape you, it was merely a peck on the lips to disguise my trying to talk you out of what they were talking about. It's very important, I need all the information about them I can get."

"Why?" She as tilting her head to the side.

"Lets just say they owe me money," he said calmly.

"And the real reason..."

"I can't tell you that!" He snapped, she flinched. "All I can say is that it is important you tell me all you know about this little meeting of theirs... can you do that?" He asked in a less snappish tone.

"I didn't hear anything, I was too busy having you yell at me to pick up any information!" She said shortly.

"But in future, would you be willing to pass on any information you might happen to... 'over hear,' let's say when making drinks... walking past people... clearing their table when they happen to be talking? There is no risk, just lie... I'm sure you can do that. I mean you are lying through your teeth at the minute. I know you heard them. I know you know where they are going and why. I shall let it slide this time, but in future I may happen to pass something on to Dumbledore. Wouldn't it be strange to have a female Death Eater... and one that was right under your nose? Maybe I could pass it on to say... Reta Skeeter. See what she would make of it... ten times worse than it actually is of course."

"That's blackmail!" She said her tone shocked and hurt, she didn't need that kind of bad publicity, she needed the public to trust her so they would go and buy more drinks.

"You catch on fast don't you," Severus said coolly before turning around and heading back to the castle.

"Arse hole," she mumbled.

"I heard that!" He called back.

"Good!" She snapped.

::~::~::

On his way back to Hogwarts, Severus, bumped into the looming shadow of Lucius Malfoy, wand at the ready.

"Nice to see you too Lucius," Snape hissed drawing his wand as well.

"What is your colour?" Lucius whispered hoarsely.

"Back to the simplicity of black and white. How I thought we had moved on from this primitive method of distinction," he pulled up his sleeve on his left fore arm showing the burning black mark to Lucius.

"So you are loyal?" He whispered.

"Well, let me think?" He spat sarcastically.

"No need to be like that," Lucius said calmly.

"My reason for not returning to the master is that I have an important job and making Dumbledore believe me would be a lot easier than having the suspicious old goat round my heals. I think that Lord Voldemort will understand that, don't you?" Snape said tucking his wand back into his belt on his robes.

There was a sound like a whip crack from somewhere far right of them, Lucius turn around suddenly. Snape pulled his sleeve down quickly before turning to face a tall black figure running at him full pelt before being thrown to the floor by a second as he was rugby tackled to the ground from behind hitting his head on the cobbles. 

He could hear Lucius shouting about his treatment and how they were all going to be treated very harshly, but Severus decided it best just to keep his mouth shut and hope that he would be released. He could feel himself being dragged to his feet by one of the men then his face lifted sharply by the second.

"Black!" Snape spat giving Sirius a look of utmost hate.

"Shut up you slimy eel!" Sirius responded smacking his round the face, all of a sudden everything started to fade and Lucius' yelling stopped abruptly. _Black... black... black..._

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Padfoot?" said the second man who had now dropped Snape to the floor. Sirius looked down at the crumpled figure.

"Nah... I don't think so," was Sirius' response.

"But isn't he..." one of the other two men asked.

"That has yet to be proven," was Black's reply.

"I think we should leave them... he deserves a chance to prove himself, if we pick these two up now then we may not stand a chance about finding others. Lets rob them of something, pretend we were bandits, and leave them here," the second man said.

"Good thinking Moony," said Black thoughtfully, "but there is just one thing I have to do," he said kicking Snape in the stomach, his heap began to convulse though the pain. 

Lupin bent down and took something from Lucius' pocket. It was a folded piece of parchment, a map of the castle, however it only showed the floors, nothing like the marauders map. One place had been ringed... the secret passage in the dungeons.

"What do you suppose?" Lupin looked at the parchment thoughtfully, Sirius looked over his shoulder.

"I think they were going for him tonight anyway," he said looking down at Snape. "Lets keep this anyway... take something else. Something worth a bit of money, it isn't like it will affect that rich git and bloody him up a bit so he has something to tell his wife." Sirius ran his fingers through his rough black hair, "I really should wash this shouldn't I?" He said a quizzical look on his face, Lupin and the other two ignored him.

"And Severus?" Lupin said looking down at Snape again.

"It isn't like he'd have anything of value, but search him anyway then leave them here... and be quick about it, I think someone is coming," Black said as all four men ran back into the shadows.

::~::~::

__

This is not really happening,

You bet your life it is,

You bet your life it is,

Oh you bet your life.

('Cornflake Girl,' by Tori Amos.)

::~::~::

****

Author's Note: Weird beginnings and strange ends... I haven't time to be humorous at the mo so please review ^_^

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. (Marie Goos, majiklmoon, Incitata, flaming squirrel, Elizabeth, PikaCheeka, Severa, Snape no Koibito, Slytherin Goddess, Andria Lynn Snape, Mrs. Norris, Puppygirl, Dauphin, Bill Weasley's Girl, Ti'ana MYST, Koneko-chan, Rosmerta, and of course Green Pig) You guys are fab!

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	3. Somniator

**__**

Disclaimer: Stop looking at me like that, I don't own the brilliant Harry Potter universe. If I did I'd be called JK Rowling and rolling in it. lol! Anyway, she owns all, and I own squat, please don't sue me.

::~::

****

Author's Note: Short and sweet as it were. This is the Next Chapter. I hope it can be enough cause I am busy with revision at the minute. Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^

::~::~::

Even at a time like this,

When the morning seems so cold,

Think the pain belongs to you,

Well it's happened to us all.

It's all right, to make mistakes your only human,

Inside everybody's hiding something, 

Take time to catch your breath, and choose your moment,

Don't Slide.

('Slide,' by Dido.)

Somniator

"Snape!" An echoic voice called. "Wake up!"

"Go away..." he groaned, rolling onto his side then back to his front again.

"What happened?" The voice continued, it was the softest of tones, but one that fatigued you tirelessly.

"Go away... I think I have a hangover... leave me alone," he grumbled.

"He has one hell of a bump on his head, what do you suppose happened to him?" A woman's voice in the background asked.

"I don't know," was the voice of an older man. Severus was beginning to recognise the voices.

"Severus, this is Minerva, can you hear me?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead. "He's awfully cold," she said to the person with her.

"He'll be fine I'm sure, Minerva," was the reply as the man conjured a stretcher.

"But Albus, he doesn't look all right, someone has beaten him senseless... and there is some torn cloth here, do you suppose there was another in the same state as him?"

"Could have been - but I think it would be better if we get him back to the castle and ask him there," was the voice of the wise old Headmaster.

"Okay..."

Everything faded out again until he discovered himself in the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was muttering about bad effects of alcohol and the trouble with society today. Glinting above him were Dumbledore's half moon spectacles, all Severus could see was the light from above him, it was the most irritating thing because he wanted to sleep again but the light just wouldn't stop shining, waking him up. It was almost as if Dumbledore's glasses were some annoying insect that just wouldn't quit buzzing above his head. He tried to imagine Dumbledore's expression has he tried to knock the 'insect' out of the way. It allowed him an inward snigger, but why was he in here in the first place?

"Can you tell us what happened, Severus?" Dumbledore asked looking down at Snape's squinting eyes.

"Those to chimps you call Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! That's what happened!" He hissed, moving into a sitting position. It wasn't only the old Headmaster sitting in with him, but his ever-faithful henchman - _or to be correct henchwoman. _Just recently there wasn't anywhere they didn't appear to have gone together, Severus was beginning to suspect they were joined at the hip - _oh! God what a horrible thought..._

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"They attacked Lucius Malfoy and myself... I was trying to get some information about the Death Eaters - keep my end of the bargain..." he looked to Albus who was still processing the information. _Sirius and Remus... do something wrong? _ It was always clear to Severus however that those two were infallible in his eyes. "To see if they still trust me after everything that has happened," Severus began. "I had just got Lucius, to put his wand away when out of nowhere - your gorillas attacked us. Now I haven't a clue where there will be any Death Eater activity and I am going to have to wait for them to find me and hope - they don't kill me."

"Are you certain it was them, Severus?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Of course I'm certain!" He snapped back indignantly. "Do they not understand that I am _supposed_ to be on their team _this_ time? What is so difficult to believe about that?" McGonagall looked to Dumbledore who was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I made my bed... it keeps me out of Azkaban," he said, getting out of the bed, in the hospital wing. Well if it could be called a bed, he'd never been so willing to get out of bed. Sleeping in a hospital bed was like trying get to sleep on a rock... cold and tough as old boots. His ribs ached and he was pretty sure that there was an enormous bruise seated just under his diaphragm, it made breathing painful - where was that blasted nurse when you need a good healing potion?! _Do it yourself, at least you can be sure it'll work_.

"Professor Snape!" Was the commanding voice of the old witch. "Get back in bed, and stay there until, _I_ say you can leave!"

"I don't have time to play patient today, Poppy - not today, tomorrow, or the next day... in fact - I'm booked. So... I'll just pass and go do some work," he sneered pressing a flat hand to his ribs as gasping for air. _What had hit him that hard... wait a minute, what kind of dog kicks a man while he's down? _"Black..." he hissed heading for the door of the infirmary.

"I don't think you heard me Severus!" She snapped grabbing him by the shoulders turning him round and marching him straight back to the... hmm... table, for want of a better word to describe what could only be seen as the bed from hell.

Her grip was immense... like if she had been a Muggle she could have gone in for Shot Putt throwing in Athletics. Not that Snape had much experience with Muggles, his relationship with Muggles, was simple - _stay out of my way and I'll do what I can to stop a raving loony killing the lot of you. Not that I like risking my life._ His expression changed from determination to submission - that was a superhuman grip she had on him.

"I hear you, I hear you. Will you hurry up with the assessment so that I can get on with my task... not that Bl-ack," he started to say but Madam Pomfrey had pressed a point on his back where he had received a royal kicking. _"Careful!" _He growled, she then tottered across the room and into a cupboard of sorts to get what she needed. "Before I can agree to attempt to do this work again, I need you to keep Black from getting in my way. Is hard enough as it is to get anyone to trust me, let alone the most untrustworthy person of them all."

"I will have a word with Sirius, okay Severus?"

"All I want is some peace, where I might be of use to you... however I suspect Black doesn't trust me, and assumes that I am going to betray you like I did Voldemort, all those years back. Please believe me Headmaster, I would never dream of turning my back on the people who helped me get my life back on a straight path. That or Sirius wants to make me obsolete so that Voldemort will kill me... I mean that is what he wants isn't it?"

"Don't be daft Severus," Minerva interceded, trying to laugh off the fact that the only near death experiences Snape had ever experienced were at the hands of one Sirius Black.

"You can't deny that his intensions towards me have been... hmm... homicidal, if he crosses me again, I will not be held responsible for my actions - that and I owe him a couple of cracked ribs."

"Why can't you just get along with each other and be normal? It isn't like you can't forgive him for what he's done..." Before McGonagall could finish Snape cut her off sharply with the knife edge of his tongue.

"When you are invited to be the next meal of that monster - Lupin, you'll understand where I'm coming from, until then keep your nose out. Not forgive him... _Of course _I _can't_ forgive him - it may have been easier to forgive him when he was rotting in that cage in Azkaban - suited him pretty well. I never understood why they never gave him to the Dementors. I can see it now, that destructive - free," he drawled, "- personality of his being drawn out of him like the northern winds steal the winter warmth..." an unusual smile had spread across his lips, McGonagall looked repulsed. "The colour sucked out of his face until there is nothing but sallow features gracing his - 'so called' formally, handsome face, then maybe he'd know what it was like to be me. There would be a cold sound in his ears... terrifying images in his eyes... his entire body would convulse through the pain, and yet - not know what had hit him until, nothing was left, but despair and his final breaths - wouldn't be worth breathing..." he closed his eyes.

"You really hate him don't you?" McGonagall said stating the obvious.

"No Minerva, I don't hate him... I wish we were getting married," he retorted sarcastically.

"White wedding or registry office? I'll need to know where to post my condolences to the unlucky bride or groom..." McGonagall smirked watching as Snape's right eyebrow began to twitch ready to explode back at her.

"Enough Severus," Dumbledore commanded the twinkle from his eye completely absent... perhaps it was taking a summer break, since Dumbledore clearly wasn't.

"Look, I'll do my best, but keep that buffoon out of my way," Snape said before both Dumbledore and McGonagall were ushered out of the Hospital...

__

There's only us, there's only this,

Forget regret, for life is yours to miss,

No other road,

No other way,

No day but today.

('Life Support,' taken from a song in Rent.)

****

Author's Note: My apologies for the very short chapter, only I have very important exams this week and rather than not post anything I thought I'd post this. I hope you understand, anyway, please review. Everyone has taken to forgetting. It makes me most sad... *pouts* I need your support guys, my teachers are already ready to kill me. OH NO! Please don't! Well... hopefully I'll be moving schools soon because I can't stand the one I'm at.

Yours suicidally stressed,

I.C. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	4. Matutinus

**__**

Disclaimer: What am I a genius? I don't own these characters, if I did, well, put it this way, I wouldn't be here now, would I? Think about it logically. All complaints should be directed at me for being a talent-less nobody who needs to borrow JK Rowling's characters. They aren't mine, consider it all disclaimed.

****

Author's Note: My brain was completely cheesed when I wrote this. Please read, and please, please review! I love reviews!

::~:: 

Will I lose my dignity?

Will someone care?

Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare?

__

(Taken from; 'Will I?' From the musical 'Rent.')

Matutinus

__

There wasn't a lot he could do in the night... sit and wait, wait for the morning, and what the day might bring...

There was a world outside, a dark one, one he hadn't ventured into since he had shown a hint of redemption to an old man with a kind and forgiving heart - unfortunately it wasn't always trusting in the right things. He didn't want to betray Dumbledore, _but what if Voldemort figured out what he was doing? What if he folded? _Surely it would be safer to do what the strongest wizard commands_... spineless... stop thinking like that! Stop being such a... a... Slytherin! Faux Pas..._

He looked up from the desk in his office - nothing had changed. The glass he had broken the day before was still smashed up on the floor, and left lazily to collect dust - be a general nuisance - _the usual_. He looked at the collection of papers on his desk-top, along with the decanter full of some vile liquid that took his fancy the night before. The brandy glass full of it, seemed to have been barely touched, he'd been babysitting it all night - like there were no finer child anywhere. He held his head in his hands and flashed his shadowy eyes to the door before a sound was even uttered from the creaking wood.

There was what appeared to be a sound like an echoing wind and then nothing... _there was nothing. Blink man, blink! There's nothing there, just your imagination, - you should sleep more. That or find a cure for your insomnia - doubtful that you'll fine it in the bottom of a brandy glass and a decanter full of visions of the ladies of the night, the tresses of charcoal black curling over the figure infallible before melting back into the incandescent fluid._

He dragged himself out of the chair from behind the desk, oh so tempted to push the glass off the table, half in rage, half at a whim... just because he could, to prove that he had done it once, he could do it again. It was like so many things - he stopped himself, because he knew he must, because it was about control and how to exercise it - not about losing yourself to the moment and not looking back - that was how mistakes were made.

He ignored the state his office was in, smashing the pieces of a broken glass underfoot, just like he didn't care - without a care...

::~::~::~::

"So that will be one Cognac, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Rosmerta repeated the order, not that she needed to, there was only one person - made her sound a bit stupid really, but well, she wasn't bothered, it was good service.

"That's correct, Madam Rosmerta," his tone was so smooth, oozing, sophisticated, _god she loved it_. It wasn't like he would answer her with any tone of respect but, Lucius Malfoy, certainly did have something that made women attracted to him without his having to try. Perhaps it was the silver-blonde hair or his personality, maybe his physique, but it was definitely his eyes. Icy pools of silvery perfection - a trait that his son had inherited - there was a power at his glance that could turn you from hot to cold and back again in two seconds flat.

"I'll be back in a minute Sir," she said with ease, she didn't need him to respect her for her to respect him, he had presence and like most women she found it impossible not to like him.

She meandered back through her pub full of drunks, business wizards - if that was how she could refer to the more dignified looking men and women among the rabble, and got back to the bar surveying her other customers. 

There were normal looking people, and then there were the students, trying as always to break the age barrier in their holidays - to tempt the delights of mindless drunkenness, popping out in beards left right and centre. She stifled a chuckle before continuing with Lucius' drink. 

When she looked up at him again, there was a second man. The second man like Lucius, was proud, but no where near as handsome, as far as she could make out. It was Severus Snape, he looked like he had seem better days, but then, she wasn't in a particularly good mood with him - not after the previous night. It was strange to think however, that she wasn't actually that angry about it. She'd been fuming at the time, but it had just stopped mattering to her now. She couldn't help watching them - Snape, had been correct about her, she did listen in on everything. It was one of the only perks of the job, that and being able to get sloshed anytime you wanted, at other people's expense. She liked that, only it got old after two weeks, she learnt where he limit was when she decided to partake in lap dancing... she shuddered at the thought. _Had to learn the hard way - didn't you?_

She looked at Snape again, he flicked his dark eyes in her direction, and Lucius followed his glance. Both men sniggered as if schoolboys, Malfoy , looked to Snape in a very sadistic manner, Severus grinned back. Madam Rosmerta didn't like the way that either man was looking at her. It was an undignified way to look at a woman, a way that would most certainly make any woman feel uncomfortable. She turned her gaze back to the drink, she didn't want to know what they were contemplating or thinking about.

::~::

__

*Scratch / Rewind*

::~::

"What happened last night, I trust that it will not happen again," Snape spat at the man with silver-blonde hair.

"You think that was my doing?!" Lucius said, glowering up from the table.

"Who else could it have been?" Snape snorted, taking a seat by Lucius.

"I was robbed! Why would I do that to myself? Well?" Lucius said indignantly, he looked back at Snape.

"Then who ever it was got us both..." Severus wasn't even sure why he had found Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks... he didn't even know why he was there. He looked to the bar, something about the witch mixing drinks entranced him - he couldn't help looking, well not until he realised what he was doing.

"Like older women do we Snape?" said Lucius, a sly smile creeping into his face.

"Well you know what they say..." Severus said looking back at Lucius, in a way that made him seem just as devious as Lucius but, disgusted with his own behaviour, but he needed to gain the trust of this invertebrate.

"Hmm... too true. Not that I can really say that about Rosmerta, I am after all a few years older than she is," Malfoy then threw his eyes to the pretty witch behind the bar. "I wouldn't mind a bit of that myself, though I would think she'd moan like a whore."

"Then perhaps you could try making her scream?" Lucius looked at Snape, a vicious callus laugh escaping his lungs.

"I'd have no trouble doing that... you've seen the way she looks at me. She's like a dog missing her masters leg," was the cool calm reply of Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"I wouldn't be so full of yourself Lucius, I've seen your terriers look at you with more longing for your leg than any woman - in fact, I think Rosmerta, would rather _do_ your terriers than you..." Snape found himself in a fit of laughter... Lucius clearly didn't find it very funny.

"Is that what you think Severus?" Lucius spat indignantly, "how about I prove you wrong?"

"Gladly, do try... I'm dying to see her turn you down. I mean what would that charming stick insect you call a wife say? That is if you have trained her to speak yet... you have tried I trust?" It appeared evident to Severus his tone wasn't agreeing with Lucius, who was now contemplating what his next move would be.

"And then how would that rate you? She'd sooner sleep with me than you," he smirked.

"There is a difference though Lucius," Snape began. "I'm not looking to get my leg over, unlike somebody I'm looking at," Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Not because I want to Snape... just because I can," he said smoothly.

"Lost your touch at home have you?"

"Shut up!" Lucius snapped. "All this is coming from a man who has had less sex than a lettuce."

"That just shows you how little you know," Severus retorted slouching back into the chair in a dignified fashion. "I bet I could floor her before you could," he added watching as the bar maid cautiously approached the two men.

"Ahh yes, thank you, Rosmerta..." Lucius said slyly, Severus could only assume that he had accepted the challenge from that point on. "Hmm... Now I'm just wondering, is Rosmerta your first or last name? I mean can't very well be called Madam Rosmerta if that is your first name... so formal. What is your first name?"

"Lucius, this is a pub, she could call herself what she wanted, you know damn well that is her first name," Rosmerta placed the drink on the table as Snape practically froze any flirting by treading on Lucius' only interesting lead on her.

"Then perhaps you can tell me your surname..." Lucius smirked at Snape who rolled his eyes.

"I'm feeling esurient - but not... bring me a brandy..." he said looking to Rosmerta the same dead pan expression on his face.

"Certainly Professor," she said calmly.

"And why don't you join us?" Lucius called after her.

"Why don't you make it a little more obvious!" Snape growled through gritted teeth.

"A means to an end Severus - a means to an end."

"We'd better get this over with before you get plastered and attempt to get horizontal?" Severus said calmly.

"Me get plastered? You're the one that is down here in the week getting hammered when you should be marking work," Lucius said shortly. "You're lucky I don't report you to the governors."

"One small problem with that Lucius, you lost your post with the governors and haven't really got much popularity among them - now."

"Forget it Snape, I wasn't going to report you to them anyway. I don't turn my back on my... hmm how to phrase this without sounding like I am quoting lines from a bible. I guess I could call you my, _partner in crime_... it is our mutual liking of the Dark side that links us, so in a way we are brothers... doesn't mean I want to hug you or anything. I mean no offence Severus, but when did you last take a bath? I can smell that scent that you get off of dogs when they've been out in the rain," Lucius started twitching his nostrils.

"That's because you are sitting next to the head of a moose, and the smell of dogs in the rain, well that's just you summed up. And for the brothers comment, I would only like to comment that I would have killed you years ago had our... now how should I refer to the Dark Lord? If _mother_ hadn't stopped me," Lucius sniggered, Snape allowed himself a small smirk. "Speaking of mother... when can I expect to be involved in the - cause - again. I wish to plunge myself straight in, just to prove that I am still..." at this point he lowered his tone, more so than it had already been. "Capable of exacting excruciating pain upon his enemies... against our enemies. I wish to prove that my work for Dumbledore was only in waiting for his return, that I may serve him better upon his return." Lucius looked at Severus who sat back in his chair as Madam Rosmerta reappeared with their drinks.

__

I met him in a crowded room,

Where people go to drink away their gloom.

He sat me down and so it began, 

The story of a charm-less man.

('Charm-less Man,' by Blur.)

****

Author's Note: Okay who brain cheesed me?! Which of you was it, come on, you can tell me! Anyway, this was a weird chapter! I don't know if the dialog was any good this time, but ain't Lucius rude?! MWAHAHAHA yeah, think about it!

Anyway, thank you to all my fantastic reviewers, yup I'm going to name you all. ^_^

Okay; Unicorn Lady, Mrs. Norris, Rose Flame, Green Pig, Sleepy Angel, Pinkpanther, tisnoimportant, bluemeanies, Morgana, () The dude who doesn't appear to have a name, but ta anyway, and Lelio.

You're all BRILLIANT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Yours in all her brain-dead cheesiness, completely drooling over Alan Rickman (sorry, I can't help it.)

I'D. Fire

silver_shadow54@hotmail.com


	5. Cursum Perficio

**_Disclaimer_**_: Okay then, like I have said one million and one times before. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I am a maggot who is borrowing them all. I haven't a clue how to write properly, we can safely say I suck at it. Suck full stop is going too far however. JK Rowling own everything and I own squat, sue me not... please? Me has no cash... this is true, I am unemployed._

**_Author's Note_**_: This is an insano short chapter, even shorter than chapter three, however I got to a certain point and it seemed so right to stop at that point. Anyway as normal thank you to all who reviewed last time. I have discovered a passion for this story, it's just fun to write. And it's dumb, I just like writing it. Please don't forget to review once you've read it._

_::~::~::~::_

_There's no fight - we can't fight,_

_Just spend all your time with me._

_You win again,_

_So in time we do nothing but compete._

_('You win again,' by The Beegees.)*_

Cursum Perficio

"Your drink Professor," Rosmerta said handing Severus his Brandy, he looked deeply into it remembering his own reflection in the morning whenever he had too much. Well he'd asked for it now, couldn't well leave it - not now, he contemplated before downing his drink and watching the remnants slosh round the bottom of the glass, his whole reality taking a complete turn before returning to normal.

"Well, that certainly had more of a kick than I was expecting," Snape said blinking hard as a bitter taste crept up his throat making him want to let it back out again.

"Can't handle your drink, hey Severus?" Lucius said coolly throwing a sly look to Rosmerta whom started to get the idea that Lucius was up to something.

"There's something not quite right here;" Severus stared at the world as he knew as it took another three hundred and sixty-degree turn for the worse. His insides began to feel tight and everything began to fade but then return causing his eyes to roll back into his head and back again as if he wasn't sure whether he was conscious or not, Rosmerta's face swam in and out of view. He felt like he'd fallen, as if one side of his bones had gone on vacation, as he began to slip in and out of consciousness he was able to see Lucius slip a small vile back into the pockets of his robes... all he could do was think. He couldn't speak but he wanted to say nothing more than - _you slimy bastard._

"Professor?!" Rosmerta whispered trying not to draw attention from the rest of the bar as Severus appeared to go unconscious and slide under the table. "Lucius! Do something!" She said looking to the stony wizard who merely took a swig of his own drink and lit a cigar.

"He'll be all right," Lucius breathed after exhaling a mouthful of tobacco smoke in Snape's general direction, causing the semi conscious man to convulse. Rosmerta got onto her knees, and managed to get under the table next to Snape, who was looking at Lucius' pockets, every time he came round.

"Severus!" She whispered, trying to wake him. "Severus - wake up!"

Momentarily Snape, was able to look at Rosmerta, then to Lucius' robe pocket, before going cross-eyed, and knocking his head on the floor as his neck gave up and he was paralysed looking at the under side of the table. 

In his state he was able to contemplate what the world was really like, _had Muggles, really been stupid enough to believe that the world had been flat? And if it had been flat, was the underside covered in unspeakable slime like this table? He could appreciate the fact that the stuff that had been there was probably holding the table together at this time, but when the grime, wasn't the only thing keeping the table standing - why hadn't it been cleaned off? _He thought this was an acceptable question, Rosmerta should have tried to clean it, or hired a cleaner... _had the world gone mad? Or was he being anally retentive because he was stuck looking at it? Good question..._

_::~::~::~::_

Rosmerta looked from Snape's face, to where he had been looking - _Lucius' pocket? Snape hadn't been fantasising about what Lucius, kept in his pockets had he? No - Severus is too - there's just something not right with that conclusion. _She looked in the general direction of Lucius' pockets again_. Why would Snape, have looked form her to Lucius' pocket? _She thought about this... _Snape had never over reacted to a drink before, especially not something as weak as a Brandy. Perhaps Lucius had slipped some kind of poison into his drink... _she could see had the fine material hung the shape of a small vile, in the pockets of his robes. She had to find out what it was. She couldn't have someone die in her pub _- it would be bad for business._

She went to reach out to Lucius' side pocket when Snape, made a funny gurgling sound. She turned a looked at him, as Lucius' hand slid back to the side that the vile was in, and smoothed his hand over it just to check that it was still there, she turned back and her heart leapt into her chest. If she had tried to get to the bottle when she had Lucius would have assumed there was something slightly more to the meaning of the word 'service' in, The Three Broomsticks. She was kind of thankful to Snape who chose that moment to be conscious - even if it was only to gurgle at her.

She looked at Lucius' pocket again, she had to find out what had been in that bottle. She sidled over to where he was to get better access, and quickly slipped her hand into his pocket, got hold of something and pulled as quickly as she could without trying to draw attention to what she was doing. _Got it, _she didn't want to think about what might have happened had she pulled the _hmm... wrong wand._

She looked at it, well that was all she needed, non-descript. _Great!_ Thinking about her potions lessons back at school, almost every liquid had its own scent. It was a beautiful magic... more science than anything. 

She even remembered her introductory lesson; _Potions is not like any other lesson you shall have at Hogwarts. Unlike your other subjects a simple flick of the wrist, will not make a Potion do what you want - it is an exact art. There is always a right answer, similarly there is also a cacophony of wrong ones to match it. You need precision and skill... to be careful and to know what you are doing. Guesswork, in this subject can kill you. I can teach you how to create emotion through mixing fluids, it's a little like painting. Mix the wrong colours and the Mona Lisa's face is green. Understand?_

Her old Professor in Potions was so, abrupt, yet chillingly soothing on the voice, no one feared him, but they wouldn't wish to cross him... Rosmerta, even remembered having a childish crush on him at one point. Not that this slight bit of enlightenment bore any relevance to Severus Snape. _He was snappy, rude, snide, cunning, conniving... relentless - stop it!_

Well he did have an odd soothing nature in his tone, but a contradictory personality. She didn't think he was that attractive - but deep within herself, she knew, she appeared to be changing her mind.

::~::~::~::

Severus looked up from the floor whenever he felt he could. He looked from the table to Rosmerta who had her eyes closed, crouched taking in the scent from the fluid within the vile. It had been a while since she had done potions, but she now owned a Pub - she was a Potions Mistress in her own right he guessed, not that he liked the idea of leaving his consciousness in the hands of an amateur - but what choice did he have.

_Oh for Merlin's sake - move me from under this god forsaken table, _he was almost begging, _how many times can you count the sticky sweets and grimy crap that accumulates under a table? Okay so the table was quite big but... just move me... please? Somebody?_

::~::~::~::

Rosmerta looked from the bottle to Severus then got out from under the table.

"You're right Lucius," she whispered. "Nothing wrong with him... if you'll excuse me just a second." She then got from the floor and headed to the bar.

"You're coming back I trust."

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled, not that she wanted to, what kind of a man sits and smokes a cigar after having poisoned one of his 'friends?' "Of course," she muttered. 

Now for the antidote, she recognised the Potion, it was just to keep someone unconscious for a short amount of time, a little like chloroform. She had some of the antidote about, usually men use it on their friends to keep them out of the way while they try and 'pull' in a way, a method of keeping the competition out of the way. So that was what they were up to. Well, she was going to show them... _no one messes with the Land lady of The Three Broomsticks._

_If you are a king up there on your throne,_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go?_

_For this Queen you think you own,_

_Wants to be a hunter again._

_I want to see the world all over again._

_To take a chance on life again,_

_So let me go._

_('Hunter,' by Dido.)_

_*Yeah, I thought that was weird too._

_Author's Note:  New chapter finally.  It took so long but I haven't got the net anymore so my updates will be very sporadic and stuff.  WAA!  I rely as usual on Green Pig's good will.  I think it's wearing thin… **::Sobs::   Anyway I better go now… as normal I wish to thank all my reviewers and beg you all to leave more and more because I love reviews you see.  Anyway, better go now!**_

****

**_Thanks to: Sarah Black, Lelio, Unicorn Lady, bluemeanies, Rosmerta, Morgana Snape, Green Pig, Rose Flame, _**_Airelle Vilka, and SchizoAuthoress.  You're all very cool!  YIPPEE!_

_I.C. Fire._

_Stressed! .___


End file.
